Emison sweet dreams
by justamazing10
Summary: 'We're so going all the way, babe.' Alison says while dipping her head between Emily's legs. Alison/Emily Emison fic
1. Chapter 1

**If you have new ideas for new fanfics or for new chapters of fanfics that I've already done, send me a DM on tumbrl, my name is itsmionet and that's the link or you can also send me an e-mail: **

**Thanks**

* * *

''Hey'' Emily says rushing into Alison's bedroom. ''I got your S.O.S. What's the emergency?''

As soon as she finishes her sentence, she realizes the blonde is lying in bed with nothing else but a black bra and black tiny –like, _really_ tiny- panties. Emily has to admit that she looks so freaking hot. She just wants to jump in bed with her girlfriend and rip off that _damn_ underwear and make her beg and…

''Oh, you see...'' Alison says while tracing a finger up and down her thigh. ''I need you. That's the emergency.''

The blonde's eyes are dark with desire and lust and as much as Emily wants to be mad at Alison because she hasn't even finished eating her breakfast when she got the text, she can't. Not when that goddess is waiting for her, almost completely naked.

So she does what her teenage hormones tell her; she jumps in bed.

''Yay! Sexy time!'' Alison says excited.

Emily leans down and starts to kiss the blonde really slowly. She wants to make this last as much as she possibly can. Soon, though, the blonde shoves her tongue on Emily's mouth and a soft moan escapes the brunette's lips. Alison can't help but smirk and take the swimmer's T-shirt off. As soon as it is on the floor, Alison starts to kiss the new exposed skin and Emily is in Heaven already. She titles her head back to give better access to Alison and her breathing starts to get heavy. The blonde, not wanting to lose more time, takes off Emily's pants in one soft movement and starts to kiss her way down the brunette's body. As time passes, the moans and whimpers get louder and needier.

''We're _so_ going all the way, babe.'' Alison says while dipping her head between Emily's legs.

_''…__Find your hands all over me. And then you bite your lip, whisper and say: ''we're going all the way''._

Emily groans as she turns off her alarm clock. 'God, that felt so freaking real.' The brunette thinks while getting up.

Once she is fully clothed and ready for school, she grabs her car keys and head to her car. What she _isn't_ expecting to find is Alison standing right next to her car. She rushes to get there and, as Alison's lips start moving, Emily can only imagine her saying: 'we're so going all the way, babe''. So when Alison closes her mouth and waits for a reply, Emily realizes she actually hasn't heard anything of what the blonde has just said.

''Sorry, what?''

''I asked if you could give me a ride to school.'' Alison says frowning.

''Oh, yeah, sure. Get in.'' Emily says motioning the car.

Alison only nods and does as told.

''Had a good sleep?'' Alison asks unknowingly.

Emily wants to laugh at the question because she _still_ can feel Alison's hands and tongue all over her body and, the more she thinks, the more she gets turned on.

''Kind of.'' Emily responses.

''Kind of? Did you have like a nightmare or something?'' Alison asks clearly worried.

''No.'' Emily is quick to answer. ''I just… don't know. I've had better nights.''

Alison just nods and, since the brunette isn't in the best mood to talk, she decides to drop the subject.

Suddenly, they're at school to find the other three girls waiting for them and after a little talk, they have to take their separate ways to class, much to their disappointment (and Emily's relieve because she feels her cheeks flush every time Alison looks at her).

Hours pass by and she just _can't_ stop thinking about her ''sweet'' dream and the motherf***ing goddess Alison. It's the first time she has had a dream like this and, although it's not the first time she's seen the blonde naked (the blonde is insatiable when it comes to make love to the brunette) Emily still doesn't know how to process that. Because one thing is to be with Alison like that for real, and the other is to dream it, and the next morning don't know how to face the other person because it's quite embarrassing.

''Emily?'' Mr. Fitz asks.

''Hm?'' She hasn't heard a single word because she was too concentrated on her own thoughts. And now she can feel all of her friend's eyes staring at her and she knows they know something's up because she's never distracted in class. And, god, Alison is looking at her too with a worried look in her face and Emily knows that, as soon as the class ends, she will be given the third degree by her friends _and_ girlfriend.

''I asked you if you could read the next fragment of the text.'' After a couple of seconds of silence, Mr. Fitz realizes maybe the brunette doesn't know what he's talking about, so he clarifies. ''In the book.''

''Oh, um, yeah''. Emily says feeling her whole face getting redder as seconds pass. ''I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.''

She finishes and she feels her mouth go dry because, god, why did they have to re-read this book? It brings so many memories to her and they're not so pleasant to remember.

When the class finishes, she rushes to the bathroom to splash some water on her face when Alison comes after her.

''Emily, what just happened?''

''N-nothing I just…'' She doesn't get to finish her sentence because Alison interrupts.

''Is this about the book? Because it brings you old memories of… me being a bitch?'' She says the last part really slowly and almost whispering, suddenly feeling ashamed and dirty.

''No! Of course not!'' Emily says rapidly. ''It's.. about last night.''


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'last night'?" Alison asks. Confusion written all over her face. Before Emily can say a single word, comprehension hits the blonde. "Do you mean like... you did something with somebody _else_ last night?" Alison whispers while she doesn't find the strength enough to look the brunette in the eye.  
As soon as Emily realizes what the blonde means, her eyes open wide and she takes a step forward so she can hug Alison, tell her how much she loves her, and tell her how wrong she is if she actually believes Emily could be with anybody else that wasn't her. And maybe, just maybe... tell her about her 'sweet' dream.  
But as Emily stretches out a hand to reach the blonde, Alison crosses her arms over her chest and looks in disgust at Emily's hand.

"Don't. Fucking touch me." The words hurt so much. Emily does actually feel  
real pain. It's the first time since the blonde got back that she's spoken to anybody like this. And Emily wants to explain the whole misunderstanding to her girlfriend. She wants to. But when she opens her mouth to speak, the blonde shoots her face up and by the look the blonde gives to the swimmer, the _fierce_ look in her eyes, Emily knows that, whatever the blonde is about to say, she's not going to like it.

"I thought you really loved me. I came back because of you Emily. I pulled you out of the barn because I wanted to keep you safe. I risked my freaking life for you._ Several times!_ I came out for you; I told everyone about our relationship because I wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Alison says while her face slowly starts to break down. "But that wasn't enough, was it?"

Before Emily can say anything, Alison rushes out the bathroom and as soon as the door is closed, the brunette feels hot tears streaming down her  
face. And she hates herself for not being able to explain something so _damn_ simple to the person she loves the most. She hates herself for not _stopping_ Alison from leaving. She hates herself for not having grabbed her and told her about her _fucking_ wet dream. 'I had a wet dream last night of you and me. That's why I was so distracted today.' That's what she had to say. Two simple sentences. But she has just lost her chance. So she acts without thinking. She hits the sink while groaning loudly, not caring if somebody hears, and leaves the place. And then the school. She's not attending anymore classes today. As she exits the building, she decides to take a long walk home instead of driving. As she starts walking she feels her phone vibrate and, thinking it might be Alison, she takes her phone out of her jeans pocket so fast it almost falls on the  
floor and cracks.  
"_Where are you? We are looking for you and Alison like crazy. What happened? -Hanna_"  
Emily can't help but feel sorry for leaving school and don't even telling her friends, so she writes a quick reply.  
"_Sorry, I'm not feeling okay, so I'm going home_".  
And it isn't a complete lie. She really doesn't feel well. She has a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach and it looks like it won't go away until she talks to the blonde.  
_''Do you want me to come over? –Hanna''_  
Emily knows Hanna won't drop the subject until she is completely sure the brunette is not alone, so she just replies telling her friend that it's not necessary and that her mother is home, so she'll take care of her.

She's been so in thought she doesn't realize she has arrived home already. She doesn't want to confront her mother and explain why she's home so early on a school day, so she turns around and starts walking away, not caring where her feet take her. As she walks, her gaze is fixed on the floor, so it's no surprise she bumps into someone all of a sudden.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Emily apologizes while she caresses her forehead because, _damn_, that did hurt.  
When she looks up she curses and slaps herself because, weren't any more people to bump into? Because she has bumped into _him_.

"I'm so sorry Mr. DiLaurentis. I apologize again." She's kind of scared because she doesn't know how she's supposed to act around him after what has just happened with her daughter. I mean, does he _even_ know it already?

"Oh, it's no problem, sweetheart." He says kindly before taking away his phone from his ear and ending whatever phone conversation he was having.  
Before Emily is able to form an excuse and leave, Mr. DiLaurentis' facial expression changes from kind to worried.

"Are you sick, too?" The brunette girl then is aware of the fact that she is  
supposed to be school and, as she stutters while trying to find a decent answer, the man is talking again. "Alison's just phoned me. She's told me she's not feeling well and she's headed home. Could you come later and check her? I have work to do and I don't want to leave her alone."  
Mr. DiLaurentis tone of voice is so soft, so _sweet_, that before Emily's brain processes the information, her head is already nodding. The man smiles widely and after saying goodbye, he's out of Emily's sight. And when he's gone, the brunette lets out a breath she doesn't know she's been holding because now she has a huge dilemma to consider: if she doesn't go to the DiLaurentis' house, Alison's father will know and will be disappointed on her. And Emily would rather being seen naked than to disappoint him. But, if she _does_ go, Alison will slam the door on her face, causing both emotional  
and physical pain on Emily. And she's sure she doesn't have money enough to pay for a new nose. So she takes her phone out of her pocket and sends a quick text to Alison.  
"_So you've told your dad you're sick? Okay, we'll go with that. Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I do want to talk to you. And the sooner the better. Just please_."  
Minutes pass and she doesn't get an answer, so she sends another one.  
"_Okay, don't say anything. But just so you know, I've ran into your father. And he's practically begged me to come to your house so, I'm coming."_

Just a freaking couple of seconds later, her phone vibrates as she sees she's got a new text.  
"_What makes you think I'm home? And even if I was, what makes you think I'd open the door?"  
_ Emily grimaces at the text because it so damn tough, she can feel the pain in Alison. She can feel it herself. So she sighs and starts walking towards Alison's house, hoping to exit the house still alive.

When she reaches Alison's porch she doesn't even bother ringing the doorbell because she knows the blonde won't make a single move to open the door, so –although she knows she might regret it later – Emily grabs the spare key and opens the door really _really_ slowly. Once she is inside the house she calls Alison, hoping that, at least, if the blonde screams at her to leave her alone, she'll be able to localize where the voice is coming from and find Alison quickly. But there's no answer. Maybe the blonde told the truth when she said she might not be home? But Emily is determined to talk to her girlfriend so she starts to head upstairs, hoping to find the girl on her bedroom.

As she reaches the door and sees what's inside she feels a sharp wind of the back of her neck and her body freezes on place. She feels _awful_ and she knows she's the reason why this has happened.

She enters the bedroom without making any kind of noise. Emily doesn't want Alison to know she's there anymore, because that wouldn't make any good to the little blonde, who's lying on the bed sleeping. Makeup running down her face, which means she's been crying; red nose, which means she's been using a lot of tissues, lips tightly closed, which means she was still really angry when she felt asleep; and hands holding thoroughly crumpled sheets. Alison's a mess but still, Emily thinks she's the most beautiful thing on Earth. But she feels herself breaking down because this is her damn _fault_. She feels pain that she doesn't know how to erase; she feels fury towards herself that she doesn't know how to switch off.

She wishes she could just lay beside the blonde and hold her in her sleep, but she can't. Not like this. So she swallows hard and, with shaky hands, she puts a blanket over Alison's body and kisses her forehead really tenderly. But she doesn't seem to notice Alison's phone curled up under one of Alison's hands and entangled in the sheets. And she surely doesn't know the blonde did hear some pieces of the conversation between the brunette and her father. Because one thing Mr. DiLaurentis isn't good at is technology. He didn't exactly end the phone call with her daughter after having bumped into Emily.

And, as Emily leaved the blonde room, she certainly doesn't know the blonde has her eyes wide opened. She was witnessed every little piece of Emily's visit.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews and support. If you have any idea for new fanfics or suggestions about how I could continue this one, please leave reviews, I really appreciate them. thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

After visiting Alison, Emily doesn't feel like hanging around anymore waiting for school to end so she won't have to explain to her mother, because she feels horrible for doing this to the blonde.

''I'm such a terrible girlfriend.'' Emily murmurs under her breath while she's still walking home.

''What did you just say?'' Emily's head shoots up in panic, knowing that someone has just heard her. And when she recognizes the voice, she feels _lost,_ because she thought it would take more time to get where she is.

''Mom!'' The brunette says clearly surprised. First of all, because _no one_ was supposed to hear what she said and, second of all she wasn't expecting to find her mother home. She just assumed she would be shopping.

''What are you doing home so early? School ends in 45 minutes.'' Mrs. Fields clarifies while getting up from the swing on the porch.

''No! I mean yes, it's true. But, um, the Spanish teacher wasn't feeling well so she didn't come today. And the principal told us to go home.'' She lies.

By the look Pam gives her, she knows her mother finds it hard to believe it but she can't do anything else, can she?

''So…'' Pam starts to say ''if I asked you to call any of the other girls right now, they would answer the phone, right? Because they are in Spanish class with you.''

Emily's face goes completely white and she prays it was just a hypothetical statement. So she slightly nods, hoping her mother won't oblige her to do it. Because she knows her friends are in class right now, and Alison just… she'll be lucky if she only answered the phone, even if it meant she would scream at her.

Pam is about to say something when Emily's phone rings. And the brunette doesn't know if she should be relieved or scared to death, because it could either be any of the girls asking her anything, or it could be Alison sending terrible curses at her. And she isn't quite sure how she's going to explain to her mom if the text is from Alison. So, while she holds her breath she sees her mother glancing at her phone, waiting for her to open the text.

''_Aria and Hanna have already agreed, wanna meet us at my house at 6PM? Alison isn't answering my texts, could you tell her to come too? – Spencer''_

As soon as she finishes reading the text, she looks at her mom, hoping the text sounded like they were all at their houses and not in school. Pam nods approvingly and tells her daughter that she has permission to meet at Spencer's. Emily smiles widely and thanks her before sending a reply to the other brunette.

Once she's done, she heads upstairs and lies in bed, seeing as she has nothing better to do.

She must have fallen asleep because next thing she's aware of is her phone vibrating like crazy. When she takes a look, she sees she's got 4 missed calls from Spencer and 6 new messages: 3 from Spencer, 1 from Aria and 2 more from Hanna.

_''__Emily come to my house right now, you've got to see this. – Spencer''_

_''__Emily move your ass up here right now! – Spencer''_

_''__What the hell are you doing? Come to Spencer's place! – Hanna''_

_''__You won't believe us if we tell you, so come here and see it yourself. – Spencer''_

_''__Emily, what's up with you? We're all at Spencer's waiting for you to come. – Aria''_

_''__I swear if you don't get here right now I'm gonna crush your ass – Hanna''_

The more she reads, the more confused she feels. But she does as told, seeing that the last message was sent 10 minutes ago. When she reaches her front door, she curses herself for leaving her car parked at school so she has to walk. She decides to get her car before she goes to Spencer's, in case they have to follow someone or run from something, like old times. You never know. On her way to school, she decides to call Spencer so she can get more information because she's nothing else but confused.

''Hey'' she says as soon as Spencer answers. ''What were….?''

''Where are you?!'' The other brunette interrupts.

''Going to get my car, but that's not what I was going to say.'' Emily says a little bit mad because she didn't get to finish her sentence. ''What's this thing you…?''

''Get your damn ass over here, _NOW_!'' another voice screams. She identifies it as Hanna's.

''If you just let me…''

''Emily.'' Spencer says once again cutting her off. Only this time is in a so much calmer tone. ''This is about Alison.''

As soon as Emily hears her name she feels her whole body tense. Her friends are all alarmed because of something to do with Alison, but they haven't mentioned the blonde was with them any time. Was she in some kind of danger?

As more and more questions pop, Emily realizes she's in front of her car already, so she rushes inside and drives as fast as she can, being careful not to kill herself first.

When she finally reaches the Spencer's front door, the door flies open and Emily's dragged inside by a pair of impatient hands. And before she realizes what's happening or who's holding her, she's already up in Spencer's room. She's met by six eyes that look at her with worried expressions. She looks at them expectantly, not wanting to be the first one to talk. She has to admit that she's a little bit scared.

''Emily...'' Hanna starts to say really gently, nothing to do with the screams she used to get Emily to rush to Spencer's.

''Hanna.'' Aria says firmly but yet calmly. When Hanna's head snaps towards her direction the shortest girls speaks again, so much softer this time. ''I think Spencer is the one who should talk.''

Hanna nods in agreement and takes a step backwards so all the attention can be on Spencer.

Emily can feel it's difficult for either of them to talk, so she just waits and prays nothing bad has happened to her girlfriend.

Spencer shoots one last glare at Hanna and Aria to make sure they have still an agreement. Once they both nod, the brunette swallows and starts to talk while the other two eye her carefully and Emily gets more impatient as time passes.

''When I got home'' Spencer starts to say as calm as she can ''I heard some strange noises. ''She pauses here and looks at Aria and Hanna who are gripping each other's hands in anticipation. ''I didn't know where those noises came from so I remained silent for a couple of minutes before I realized where they… were created from.''

Emily was listening to Spencer as if her life depended on it, and, if Alison had to do something with that, her life certainly did depend on it.

''And as I opened the window to hear better, I saw it_'' _She rectifies._ ''Her.''_

The three girls look at Emily expectantly before Spencer moves away from her spot and points at her closed curtains.

''Watch it yourself.''

Emily feels a sharp wind on the back of her neck because she knows _exactly_ what she'll be able to see once she opens the curtains. Alison's bedroom. What she _doesn't_ know is what she'll find inside.

And her breath dies inside her throat when she sees it. Emily does see it, but her brain can't process what it means.

Soon, her friends move to stand beside her and look outside Spencer's window, although they're very familiar with the view. They've been watching since they first call Emily.

The brunette now understands why Spencer said: _'you won't believe us if we tell you.'_ And she was right, she wouldn't have believed them if she hadn't seen it.

Alison's bedroom is completely trashed. The chair is lying on the floor; the table which is usually full of makeup now is empty, and the makeup is, instead, scattered on the floor; the bed sheets are in a complete mess; the only light that comes inside the bedroom is the natural light that comes from the window. And in a tiny corner between one side of the bed and the wall, is lying a tiny blonde. A blonde that Emily soon recognizes and her heart melts inside her chest because she has _never_ seen Alison like that. Her knees are pressed hard against her chest, her hands are holding her legs really tightly and her head is buried between her legs and even though Emily can't see her face, she is 100% sure her makeup is more destroyed that when she came to visit her.

''What's this?'' After a long silence, Emily speaks up with cracked voice.

''She's been in the same exact position when Aria and I arrived. She hasn't moved an inch since then'' Hanna says pausing. ''Emily, we've been here for an hour.''

''Spencer'' Emily says firmly without taking her gaze away from the window. ''You're the one who was witnessed this longer. What's happened?''

Emily then spins around to face Spencer and listen carefully. Spencer sighs and by the look on her face, Emily can tell she's trying to find the right words to say.

''When I told you I first heard strange noises… those were Alison crying and screaming. She was really mad at something. And, a few minutes later, she received a couple of texts and…'' Spencer makes a pause to look into Emily's eyes. ''… then she lost it. Then Hanna and Aria arrived. She started to smash and hit things while groaning and crying really hard. When the entire place was trashed, she sat on that spot where she still is and hasn't moved since then.''

''I'm going in there.'' Emily says firmly. ''I'm her girlfriend and I _have_ to know what's happening.''

The other three just nod and make no move to stop the swimmer, who is determined to know what's been bothering the little blonde.

And, as she reaches the porch, she thinks she may know.


	4. Chapter 4

Like she did before, Emily grabs the spare key and enters the house as silent as she can manage.

As soon as the brunette closes the door behind her, she can't help but feel like an intruder. Before, when she came in here, _at least_ she had notified the blonde she was coming but now, it feels like she's in a bad place, where no one has invited her here and she feels nothing but _guilty_.

''Guys'' Hanna says in a guilty voice when Emily is out of sight and inside the house. ''Don't you think we should have told Emily the truth?''

At that, Spencer's and Aria's heads turn around so fast they almost fall off their shoulders, and, while the shortest girl looks kind of ashamed, the cleverest one tries – and fails – to hide the same look, and instead gives the blonde a determined one.

''What do you mean?'' Spencer inquires. ''Everything we've told Emily was true. We didn't make up anything.''

''I think-'' Aria starts to say calmly ''-what Hanna means…''

''Hanna knows what Hanna means'' The blonde snaps.

The two brunettes roll their eyes at their friend's comment and then Spencer decides to follow the little game.

''What do you mean then?''

Hanna's body relaxes visibly and she shakes her head slightly before looking at her friend directly.

''I mean the _whole_ truth.''

As soon as the words come out Hanna's mouth, the three girls remain silent looking at the floor, wondering if they should have warned the swimmer.

* * *

Emily grimaces at the squeak she hears as she walks on the first step of the staircase. She swallows hard and keeps going. Her heartbeat increases as she approaches the door that leads to the blonde's bedroom. She's not sure if she can handle the view of Alison's bedroom all messed up and of Alison's body itself. When she looked through Spencer's window, the blonde looked so small, so fragile, so _breakable_. Nothing to do with Alison she used to know: all big, all proud of herself and all tough.

Just as Emily's hand is about to push the door wide open, her phone starts to ring. The brunette curses her bad luck and gets it as soon as she manages.

''What?!'' She yells-whispers.

''Get out of there!'' Hanna screams.

''I haven't even…''

''Alison has just got up and is coming your direction! Run for your life!'' The blonde says before hanging up.

Emily rolls her eyes at her friend's demand because it's not like Alison's going to bite her head off if she finds her standing there. But as she's aware of the blonde's hard footsteps she decides to – as cliché as it sounds – run for her life. Because maybe, just maybe… the blonde is so angry that she will bite her head off.

Emily hasn't got time enough to exit the house besides; Alison would hear the front door close and she would know someone's been there. And Emily's sure Alison would connect the dots pretty quickly. So she runs to the living room and hides behind a couch, hoping her girlfriend won't decide to sit there.

* * *

''Do you think she got caught?'' Aria asks her friends. The six eyes never looking away from the window.

''I think we should know by now if that was the case.'' Spencer states.

''Yeah'' Hanna adds. ''Alison would have thrown something at Emily and would be screaming.''

They all look at each other for a brief moment before Spencer's phone vibrates, signalling she has a new text.

_''__I'm trapped in the house. She's coming downstairs. What do I do? – Emily.''_

Spencer shows the text to the other girls before they quickly discuss what Emily's next move should be.

_''__Stay hidden. We're coming to your rescue. – Spencer.''_

Although they can't see Emily's reaction, Spencer could guarantee to have heard Emily's groaning from there.

* * *

She groans as she heads downstairs to get some water and a mop (and a vacuum, and a rag, and a garbage bag….) to clean the mess she made.

She knows she may have overreacted a little bit but, at that moment, she wasn't able to think. She just wanted to smash and crash, and cry and sob. She had felt awful, and she _still_ does. But hey, it isn't her fault! She already felt terrible when she first got home, thinking that Emily had cheated on her. _'Is she from our school? Is she another blonde? Or maybe a brunette? What has she got that I don't? Was she gentle when she touched Emily?'_ Those were some of the many questions lingering on Alison's brain. Some of them sent terrible waves of pain to Alison's heart, and others made her whole body shake, thinking that another girl could have touched Emily, like she used to; that someone else could have made Emily scream and shake, like she used to… and those thoughts made Alison want to puke.

When she laid on bed and closed her eyes, everything she could think of were Emily's laugh, Emily's dreamy eyes when she spoke to her, Emily's excitement when Alison proposed her to do something together, like a real couple; Emily's dark eyes when Alison teased her and they ended making out and later dragged each other to bed, where they showed how much they loved each other. Alison also thought of the way Emily hold her when they slept together, not wanting to let her go. Holding her protectively, like nobody had ever done before. And now Alison felt as if all of those moments, had just faded away. Like if she had lost all of them.

She didn't know when she did fall asleep, but at some point she did. Only that she was awoken by a pair of hands resting a blanket over her tiny body and pressing a single kiss on the top of her forehead. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, and she felt both relieved and uncomfortable.

And when she got that _damn_ text… she completely lost it. She doesn't know what got into her but… she lost it. And now she had to clean up the mess the made.

As she reaches the last step on the staircase, she could have sworn she heard a sound. It sounded like… like…

''Like somebody tripping.'' Alison murmurs. She holds tighter the tiny knife she's carrying with herself, you know, just in case as she starts walking slowly towards the kitchen.

When she finally gets there, she pours some water on a glass because crying that much leaves your body dry. Once she's satisfied, she collects all the items she needs to make her room look kind of decent again and when she turns around, she notices it's dark outside so she places the objects on the floor and starts to close her curtains. When she's done she freezes in place because she sees a shadow running around her house and, since she promised herself not to be weak anymore, she grabs her knife again and throws it from her window towards the suspicious person who seems to just have exit her house.

That person is slightly far for the blonde to recognize them, but not far enough for Alison's knife to stick into their thigh. She watches carefully as the figure falls to the ground with a loud groan leaving their lips and she smiles satisfied.

''If you can enter my house with that ease, you can take a tiny knife with the same ease too.'' The blonde smirks before adding: ''Bullseye, bitch.''

And, while Alison feels satisfied with her shot, someone in the distance is injured.


	5. Chapter 5

She runs as fast as she can towards Spencer's house, not looking behind even once.

Once she reaches the brunette's bedroom –happy to have been able to escape Alison's house without being seen- she looks between the petite brunette and the blonde.

''Where's…?'' Emily starts to say but she's quick cut off by Hanna's worried face.

''Where's Spencer?!'' Hanna says alarmed.

''That's what I was about to ask!'' Emily answers equally alarmed.

''Well I asked first!'' The blonde says annoyed.

''Hey you guys, calm down!'' Aria says stepping between the two of them. ''I'll call her.''

''Where did Spencer go?'' Emily asks Hanna calmly after some seconds of silence.

Hanna's sight drops while biting her lip in some kind of regret and, after looking Emily right in the eye, she answers in four simple words:

''She was the rescue.''

* * *

'Damn it.'' Spencer says while she tries to get up from the floor. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.''

Her thigh hurts too _damn_ much and she barely can stand up without falling.

As she starts walking, her phone starts to ring and she's both grateful and scared. Grateful because that could mean the girls have realized that something has gone wrong with their plan; and scared because it could mean that Emily is _still_ inside Alison's house, and she is sure as hell she is _not_ coming back there anytime soon.

When she finally picks up, she is ''welcomed'' with Hanna's voice.

''Where the hell are you?!''

''Well, hello there to you too, sunshine.'' Spencer replies annoyed. ''Is Em…?''

''Yes! She is here'' Comes Hanna's reply, once again cutting off someone on the middle of their sentences. ''That's why we're all worried about you!''

''Well, your voice tone doesn't sound exactly worried.'' Spencer says snorting and trying to suppress a moan of pain while she limps.

''Well, breaking news to you, we all fucking are!''

Before the injured brunette has a chance to reply back, she hears a jolt on the other side of the phone and, when it stops, she is finally _welcomed_ by a sweeter voice.

''How are you? Do you need any help with anything? We're so worried!''

''No, no. I'm… ouch''

''Spence? What was that? Are you okay?'' Aria asks worried.

''Yeah, yeah. I just tripped with something.'' '_With my own foot'_. She thinks, but decides not to let Aria know that part.

''Are you sure you're okay? Don't you need any help?''

''Well, on second thought… I might need some help.'' She has lost blood and her head is starting to spin. ''I'm kind of bleeding here.''

''Oh my god, Spence! Okay, don't move! We're coming for you.'' Aria says hurriedly.

''Hurry… up'' Spencer whispers.

.

''What did she say?'' Emily asks worried.

''Was she as nice to you as she was to me?'' Hanna says kind of annoyed.

''She's bleeding. We need to get to her. NOW.'' The petite brunette orders.

''What?! How could this happen?'' The swimmer says.

''I don't know. She didn't tell me!'' Aria says getting more and more nervous as seconds pass.

''And why was she the one to go to me?!''

''Well, she is much faster than me and Hanna so…''

''You guys!'' Hanna cuts in. ''We will have time to discuss all of this later. Can we please think of Spence right now?!''

Aria and Emily nod and they all run outside the Hastings' house, ready to look for Spencer.

''Did she at least tell you where she is?'' Emily asks while her head is spinning around searching for her friend.

''N-no.'' Aria replies. ''What do we do? Do we call her?''

The brunette is about to answer, but Hanna walks in before she's even able to open her mouth.

''No. If we call her, Alison could hear us. Don't you remember? We're right next to her house!'' Hanna says reasoning.

''I hate to admit it, but Hanna's right.'' Emily says.

''G…guys.'' A tiny voice whispers. ''I'm right here.''

The three of them spin their heads all at the same time to find the brunette lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of her thigh. They rush to Spencer while Aria calls an ambulance.

''Wait'' Spencer says while grabbing Aria's phone. ''I'm not saying I don't want medical attention, but they'll ask me questions. How am I supposed to answer them? I can't tell them Alison threw me a knife!''

''She… what?!'' Emily interrupts almost shouting.

''Right… you didn't know that…'' Spencer curses herself.

''She did that to you?!''

''But she didn't know it was me! She just probably saw a shadow and she got scared!'' The brunette replied.

''Why are you now defending Alison?'' Hanna cuts in, like she always does.

''Just call Wren. He'll help us.'' Spencer says sighing.

Aria nods and dials Wren's phone number as fast as she can while Hanna tries to stop the bleeding without taking the knife out to avoid major blood coming out. Quite a difficult job, I might add.

Suddenly, Emily's phone starts ringing and, once she sees the ID, her head snaps towards the DiLaurentis' house.

''Um… Hello?''

''Emily?'' Alison's quite voice says. Can you come over, please? I want to talk to you.''

''Um… yeah, sure. I'll be there in two minutes.'' She says before ending the call.

''Who was that?'' Hanna asks noticing Emily's phone on her hand.

''Alison.'' She responds firmly.

After telling her friends about their short conversation, they realize Wren has arrived and, after telling them it's not a serious injure, they all sigh relieved. Wren tells them to help him carry Spencer towards her house and, before they enter, Hanna tells Emily to meet with Alison and make sure she had no clue about the shadow or herself being in the house.

* * *

She hears the door bell ring and practically runs downstairs to open it. She knows she deserves at least an explanation and she's sure as hell she'll get it.

''Hey'' Emily says without meeting her gaze.

''Hey'' Alison replies. ''Come in.''

They go upstairs to the blonde's bedroom and, while Alison sits down on the bed, Emily stays awkwardly on the door frame.

''Emily…'' Alison starts to say.

''Look.'' The brunette interrupts. ''I didn't cheat on you, okay? I can't stand seeing you all sad and depressed because of me.''

She decided to sit on the bed and take her hand before she continues.

''I just had a wet dream about you, okay? That's all! And the next day I felt embarrassed, that's why I didn't look at you straight in the eye. That's everything! You have to know I would never ever cheat on you, Alison. You're the best thing that has happened in my life. I love you.''

Alison's face after that confession is priceless. But Emily is scared because she doesn't know what the reaction will be.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and the support. Next chapter will be the last one and I promise you it will have a lot of Emison and a happy ending. Sorry for the wait**


	6. Chapter 6

"You what?" Alison asks. Her face is pale and she is barely able to form the words.

Emily sighs and decides to talk since Alison doesn't seem to be talking any time soon.

"I know I owe you a big explanation." She starts to say shifting closer. "I had a wet dream about you. And, believe me, it was a really _really_ hot but umm... next day I don't know what came onto me but I suddenly felt dirty and embarrassed because of it, so I kind of avoided you."

"That's why you didn't tell me?" Alison says annoyed. "You..."

"I was going to." Emily interrupts. "But then I remembered that _someone_ decided to give us a "sex break". So I didn't want you to think I made that up  
so we could have more sex. It would feel like I was pushing you to do it. And I love you so much, I didn't want you to think that I'm with you just for the sex -which, by the way, is awesome- but the real reason why we're together is because you're the love of my life." Emily says looking at the blonde in the eye. "You've always been. And deep down I know you know it."

Alison is quiet time enough to make Emily believe she has turned into a statue but, just when the brunette is about to snap her fingers in front of her face and wait for any kind of reaction, Alison's head snaps into her direction. Eyes filled with tears.

"I thought you were cheating on me. I thought you were sleeping with someone else. I thought I had lost you. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" Her words are filled with venom and Emily herself is about to cry. "I was so mad at you for being with another girl. But I was also mad at myself for letting it happen. I know I've never been the perfect girlfriend or the girlfriend you deserve. But I'm selfish. I've always been and I just wanted you all to myself. The thought of you with someone else made my stomach twist in a painful way you could not imagine. That's why I left school. Later, when I got home, I called my dad to tell him I was sick and then I heard your voice. You were looking for me and the pain returned. Then I felt asleep but I was awoken by the sound of a door opening. Then you were in my bedroom and I was still so mad to you, it took me a lot of strength not to turn around and scream at you."

"Wait." Emily cuts in. "So when I came in here..."

"Yes." Alison says firmly. "I was awake."

Emily swallows hard and decides to let the blonde finish talking.

"When you left, I felt myself crying again. I was crying really hard and I couldn't stop it. I remembered everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, the way you looked at me like no one else ever did... Then the crying got harder. I even screamed. I didn't even care if my neighbors could hear me."

_'That must have been what Spencer heard' _Emily thinks putting the pieces together.

"When I was able to calm down myself, I received a text. I thought it would be you with some excuse but when I read it... it made me go crazy."

"What was it?" Emily asks worried.

"What was it" Alison says laughing sarcastically. "Well, the first one was from you." She says sending a death glare to Emily.

"What? I didn't send you anything! My last text was..."

"The second one-" the blonde interrupts "-was from _-A_ and then I figured out, bitch may have sent it from your phone. What were you doing after leaving my house?"

"I felt asleep." Emily reply comes almost in a whisper.

Alison looks at the brunette and hands her her phone. As Emily reads, her eyes open wide. She can't believe what she's seeing.

_''__Can't wait for tonight ;) -Emily''_ and there is an attachment.

When Emily opens it, she can't help but gasp. It's a picture of her and Sydney, in the locker room, and she seems to be kissing Sydney's neck in a not-so-friendly way. There's also the date and the hour the photo is supposed to be taken and it matches the time when Alison left school.

''Alison, I…''

''Now open the next text.'' Alison demands.

''_Sweet Emily seems to be having fun. Jealous much? –A''_

''I swear this is not me. It is photo shopped or something! I would never ever do that to you. First of all, because I don't love anyone else but you. Second of all, because I wouldn't kiss Sydney that way even if they paid me. Third of all…''

''Emily.'' The blonde says putting a hand on the brunette's lap. ''I understand. At first, I thought it was really you and that you sent me that thinking it was sent to Sydney, but when _–A_ texted me… I realized I just had fell into an –A trap. And I felt powerless and stupid and I just sat there and…''

''And pressed your legs to your chest, buried your head on your knees and cry.'' Emily says finishing Alison's sentence.

''How do you know?'' Alison asks worried.

''I saw you.'' Emily says sighing. ''From Spencer's window. They called me so I could see what was happening. They were all so worried about you, me included.''

Alison nods and they remain silent for a couple of minutes until Emily realizes something.

''Shit!'' She says taking out her phone.

''What's wrong?'' The blonde asks worried.

''Spencer. You kind of… threw a knife to her.'' The swimmer says biting her lip, not knowing how the blonde will react.

''What?'' Alison says in a whisper while her face is going paler as she realizes the whole situation. ''Oh, fuck! Was she the one running around my house?''

''Yes.'' Emily says looking at her feet. ''And she was there because she was helping me.''

''Helping you? From what?''

''From you.'' Emily says meeting her gaze. ''I mean, not you. But, yes you.''

To say Alison is confused right now would be a huge misunderstanding. She is beyond confused.

''I mean, I kind of... sneaked into your house. But then I regretted it and I was going to leave but you came downstairs and I had to hide. And the girls kind of sent Spencer to ''rescue me''.''

''You had to be rescued? _From me_?'' Alison is hurt by those words but Emily's comforting hand reassures her.

''I didn't want you to be angrier at me.''

Alison nods and hugs Emily really tight.

''Okay, from now on, we will explain _everything_ to each other, okay? I can't believe I'm about to say this but no more secrets.'' Alison says caressing Emily's face.

''I can't believe the Alison DiLaurentis is actually saying 'no more secrets'.'' Emily says playfully.

''Oh shut up!'' Alison says hitting the brunette lightly on the shoulder. ''I love you.'' She says suddenly.

''I love you too'' Emily says leaning forward and pressing her lips to the blonde's.

''Okay, we're going to check on Spencer and later I will break that stupid 'sex break' thing we have.'' She says before leaning into Emily's ear and whispering. ''And you're going to scream my name and beg for more until you are voiceless.''

Then, she bites her ear softly and get up, holding her hand for Emily to take. And the brunette knows that later, after checking on Spencer, Alison is going to pay revenge and she's going to tease her until her whole body soars. But, she thinks she will be able to take it.

**Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy. This is the last chapter. ****If you have new ideas for me, leave reviews and I'll work on them as soon as possible. Thanks!**


End file.
